The present disclosure relates to a curved display apparatus with a bendable display screen.
In recent years, a display apparatus having a bendable display screen (flexible display) starts to become popular as, for example, a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic EL display apparatus, an electrophoresis display apparatus.
For example, a bendable active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel including two bendable, transparent substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and the one of two transparent substrates includes a plurality of gate (bus) lines (scanning signal lines) and a plurality of source (bus) lines (image signal line) which are arranged in a grid pattern.
At each intersection between a plurality of gate lines (for example, a row direction of the matrix) and a plurality of source lines (for example, a column direction of the matrix), pixels are provided in the corresponding matrix form.
Each pixel includes, for example, a thin film transistor (TFT) in which a gate terminal is connected to a gate line passing the corresponding intersection and a source terminal is connected to a source line passing that intersection, and a pixel capacitor for storing a pixel value. Further, the other transparent substrate of the two transparent substrates includes a common electrode which is a counter electrode provided commonly to the above-mentioned pixels.
The active matrix type, bendable liquid crystal display apparatus further includes a gate drive circuit that is connected to the plurality of gate lines to turn on the gates each connected to the same gate line simultaneously, by each gate line sequentially in cycle, a gate drive signal output circuit to output a drive signal for driving the gate drive circuit, and a source drive circuit and a source signal circuit that are connected to the plurality of source lines to provide a pixel data signal to the sources each connected to the same source line simultaneously, by each source line sequentially in cycle.
An image signal containing a pixel data is transmitted by the source line, however, each source line cannot transmit an image signal containing a pixel data of pixels in plural rows. Therefore, the image signal is sequentially written row by row in the pixel capacitor of the pixels arranged in the matrix form. Thus, the gate drive circuit includes a multi-stage shift register to sequentially select one gate line from among many at a prescribed interval.
Further, recently a gate driver of a liquid crystal display apparatus is formed monolithically. A gate driver was often mounted as an IC (integrated circuit) chip on the periphery of the substrate constituting a liquid crystal panel. However, recently it becomes more common that the gate driver is formed directly on a substrate. Such gate drivers are normally called, for example, “monolithic gate drivers”. Further, panels provided with the monolithic gate driver are called, for example, “gate driver monolithic panels”.
JP 2014-197181 A discloses a display apparatus including, over a flexible substrate, a display portion, a plurality of connection terminals to which a signal from an outside can be input, and a plurality of wirings, wherein one of the plurality of wirings electrically connects one of the plurality of connection terminals to the display portion. The one of the plurality of wirings includes a first portion including a plurality of separate lines and a second portion in which the plurality of lines converge, and signals from an outside are put together into one to be input.
However, realizing an increasement of sizes and high definition, which increases the number of signals, of this display apparatus is difficult because it is necessary to route the signals from outside to the entire substrate from one location.
The above-mentioned bendable display apparatus has a problem of the occurrence of a defective mounting such as peeling of a source drive circuit mounted on an bendable edge, for example, the edge along the direction of row in the matrix form, which results in a decrease in production yield and reliability.